


Meal, Ready to Eat

by parjil



Series: Sword and Shield [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Belsavis, Jedi Knight Act 3, Kinsa really hates MREs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: She really wanted a nerfburger.





	Meal, Ready to Eat

YEAR 12 ATC  
BELSAVIS

The Jedi MREs had always been horrid to Kinsa.

The ones on Taris had always tasted and smelled like rakghoul dung and swamp water. On Tattooine no matter how much you wrapped and kept them well stored, sand would always find it's way in. Nar Shaddaa and Alderaan had been fine; there were diners practically on every corner on the Smuggler's moon and farmers were always happy to share a meal with a Jedi. Balmorra had a nice, hearty soup she liked.

Hoth was never to be spoken of. She, Doc, and Kira had vowed to that. Kinsa would be happy if she never ate or saw ice scrabbler jerky again in her life. 

What she really wanted was a nerfburger and a bantha milkshake from that diner down in the Old Galactic Market on Coruscant. Large, greasy patties with the right amount of crunchy and chewy. The milkshakes could be made into any flavor. Kinsa liked them all. She wanted to go to Coruscant so bad, if only just to get a nerfburger. 

But, she was slogging through the rioting prisoners, Imp and Sith combatants, and security sections on Belsavis so the Corellian style roba stew would have to do. Stars, she hated it. Nothing compared to the stew her aunt made. True Echani food with spices from the Eshan system. She'd have to ask Aunt Ksenia to send her recipe. Kira and Rusk would love it. It was nice to think about. 

Especially when she started eating the MRE. 

Scourge didn't understand why she made a face with every bite. 

"The Jedi's MREs tend to not... be very appetizing, to put it lightly." She had said. 

The Sith had scoffed, "I would not be able to tell." Ah, right. He had lost his senses when the Emperor made him immortal. 

Kinsa thought as she chewed. And then, "It essentially tastes like bantha dung." 

Scourge had nearly choked when that came out of her mouth.


End file.
